


That's All

by owlpockets



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are friends.  That’s all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's All

_We are friends. That’s all._ Molly was firm about this as she watched Irene stride across to her table. It wasn’t that she enjoyed Irene’s strict elegance or the fact that she was so good at making Molly feel like every word out of her mouth was the most important thing in the world or how Irene never let her pay for these little “dates.” They were friends that shared support. Sometimes, though, Molly allowed herself a moment of fantasy where she engaged Irene’s other talents for the evening instead of just having tea. If she weren’t so scared of change (and pain and enclosed spaces), then maybe. But for now, Molly smiled and greeted Irene and waited for her to ask about her day.


End file.
